Guidance systems, for example, while travelling via a vehicle has allowed people to travel in a more unencumbered state. Instead of pre-mapping a route, information and instructions on how to proceed may be dynamically provided to a traveler.
Guidance systems may be implemented or installed in a vehicle. Thus, a driver while driving may consult the guidance system and be given instructions as to whether to proceed, turn right/left, enter on an on-ramp, for example.
In a common implementation of guidance, a global positioning satellite (GPS) communicates with an end-point, often in the vehicle. The GPS ascertains where the driver is, interfaces the coordinates or information of the driver with a centralized database, and is capable of triangulating the driver's present location with a pre-existing map of the area.
In turn, the driver may enter a destination. The destination may be an address, a general area, or a specific destination, for example. Modern GPS systems determine a route based on known information about available roadways and maps. The known information may be augmented with other known parameters, for example, the estimated time to complete the route based on speed restrictions, known or measured traffic, or the like. The information is stored at a database associated with or in communication with the GPS system. Thus, the GPS system may deliver a route based on knowing the GPS operator's current location and destination.
In calculating the route, as stated above, various known quantities and factors may be employed. In this way, the driver may ensure that the route being provided is optimized. For example, the GPS system may interface with a local traffic system, and be made aware of various conditions, like construction, accidents, congestion, or road closures that may affect the overall traffic associated with a specific route or portion of the route. In these cases, the route may be recalculated, and provided based on being provided information associated with these various conditions.
Thus, the technologies associated with conventional GPS systems employ a route calculation at the location providing the route. The route calculation may employ information provided by third-parties (traffic servers, weather servers, and the like).